


This is [Traducción]

by Personaje



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a Mess (Good Omens), CRYING OF LAUGHTER, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crying, Español | Spanish, Happy Ending, Kinda?, Lists, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Post-Canon, Spanish Translation, This is, Translation, i suck at tags sorry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Personaje/pseuds/Personaje
Summary: "Con amigos como tú, ¿quién necesita enemigos?"Crowley y Aziraphale se encuentran en perfecta unión, tan simple como piezas de un rompecabezas acoplándose. Es eso: ser sostenido y encajar.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	This is [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zingiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zingiber/gifts).
  * A translation of [This is](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/632506) by Zingiber. 



> Esto es un fic de tumblr, la obra original es de @ineffablegame (Zingiber acá en AO3) Es buenísima, denle amor <3
> 
> Thank you for letting me translate this <3

Esto es enemistad:

  * Es el instinto intrínseco de atacar y apuñalar y golpear y morder. No había dolor en el Jardín, no peleas, pero en el momento en el que salieron -lejos de la sombra de la pared, de esa primera, irreflexiva amabilidad- se atacaron y batallaron como los adversarios que estaban destinados a ser.
  * Es Crawly acercándose a Aziraphale en una pradera, y deteniéndose, perplejo, porque el rostro del ángel hace algo raro. Se ve adolorido, pero no hay señales de una herida, sus ojos húmedos y enrojecidos. _¿Qué te pasa?_ Pregunta, sólo para mirar hacia abajo y ver a un chico humano, absolutamente quieto con su cabeza hundida, su sangre mojando la hierba.
  * Es Aziraphale tragando saliva, ahogando, _N-No entiendo por qué no despierta. Su hermano-- Caín lo golpeó. Y ahora no despierta._
  * Es la palabra _asesinato,_ una palabra desconocida entre los humanos, porque Caín la acababa de inventar.



Esto es tierra de nadie:

  * Es cuando, después de la Inundación, Crawly finalmente entiende el dolor que vio en el rostro de Aziraphale, hace tanto tiempo. Es duelo, y lágrimas. Entiende porque se ahoga en él.
  * Es la instantánea aceptación del nombre _Crowley,_ como si el cambio fuera una conclusión inevitable. Ningún demonio en el Infierno entiende totalmente el concepto de cambiar un nombre, pero el único ángel en la tierra apenas pierde el ritmo.
  * Es algo que podría sonar como _Sean buenos el uno con el otro,_ pero ese recuerdo es demasiado reciente como para examinarlo de cerca, una herida que probablemente se infecte si se pincha y hurga.
  * Es Crowley descartando su tropa de caballeros. _Está bien, muchachos, lo conozco. Él está bien._
  * Es Crowley lanzando una moneda para ver quién va a Escocia. Es él haciendo trampa, porque además de ser un demonio, _realmente odia los caballos._ Y es Aziraphale dejándolo hacer trampa, porque lo sabe.



Esto es amistad:

  * Es cadenas deslizándose al suelo en una celda de la Bastilla. _(Oh, santo Cielo.)_
  * Es la furia y traición que surgen de un pedazo de papel con dos pequeñas palabras garabateadas en los gastados pliegues. Es una mirada apresurada hacia Arriba, es la palabra _fraternizando_ siendo golpeada como una bomba, lanzada de un lado a otro mientras la chispa consume el fusible.
  * Es los escombros de una catedral, un bolso de libros arrebatado de las rígidas garras de un monstruo. _¿Te llevo a casa?_
  * Es Aziraphale sentado junto a Crowley en el Bentley, manos vacías después de haber entregado un termo de agua bendita. Es el tambaleo al saltarse un peldaño en las escaleras. _No sabía que me preocupaba tan profundamente por él._
  * Es _Vas demasiado rápido para mí, Crowley._ Esto es el límite de su amistad, una pared tan empinada y alta, que escalarla sin una mano que le ayude sería arriesgarse a resbalarse hacia la inevitable Caída.
  * Es almuerzo en el Ritz. Pasteles reluciendo con azúcar, tartas rellenas con queso desmenuzado y frutas que parecen joyas. Es las mantecosas migajas en los dedos y labios de Aziraphale mientras come y come, y Crowley observa con descarado entretenimiento.
  * Es el fin del mundo, y lo que viene Después.



  
Esto es algo nuevo:

  * Es Crowley llegando a la tienda con comida: cajas sobre cajas de ésta, tartas de queso y strudels y gateaus y pasteles chorreando miel. Es las excusas, cada una más floja que la anterior. _Deja de preocuparte por tus libros, ángel, antes de que adquieras tu propia capa de polvo. Vamos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un dulce? Oh, una pequeña repostería Alemana abrió cerca de mi piso, no es nada por lo que hacer un alboroto._
  * Es aprender a compartir pequeños toques- roces en el hombro, cabello colocado detrás de una oreja, tobillos presionados juntos debajo de mesas. Es las tímidas, furtivas miradas que se lanzan, aunque sus miradas nunca se tocan en la manera que el resto de ellos lo hace: con facilidad.
  * Es aprender a _sostener._ Cuando eres un ángel separado del Cielo, es difícil encontrar contacto, y sólo se necesitan unos cuantos roces eléctricos con Crowley para darse cuenta de lo necesitado que está. Quiere ser tocado, ser reunido y _sostenido,_ y está aprendiendo a pedirlo.
  * Es la repentina calidez de absoluta alegría cuando finalmente lo _pide,_ y la inmediata respuesta de Crowley es arrastrarlo a un abrazo. No debería ser cómodo- Crowley es todo filo, codos puntiagudos y costillas huesudas. Pero, de algún modo, sus ángulos y la suavidad de Aziraphale se encuentran en perfecta unión, tan simple como piezas de un rompecabezas acoplándose. Es eso: ser sostenido y _encajar._
  * Es noches en la tienda, tontos y sueltos gracias a la bebida, Crowley imitando a Gabriel con tan perfecta bufonería que Aziraphale ríe hasta llorar.
  * Es repentino silencio.
  * Y es Crowley inclinándose más cerca, ojos iluminados con intensa concentración. _¿La recuerdas?_ pregunta, a propósito de nada. _La primera vez que lloraste. ¿Fue… fue ese día en la pradera?_
  * Es Aziraphale parpadeando, desconcertado por el non-sequitur. Lo aturde, que Crowley pudiera recordar tal cosa después de miles de años. Que pudiera aparecer en su mente, como si pequeñas baratijas y piezas de la existencia de Aziraphale fueran almacenadas, acumuladas por años por la remota posibilidad de que pudieran ser necesitadas. Y es darse cuenta de que dieron una vuelta completa para llegar a donde empezaron. Para estar aquí, ahora, llorando de alegría.
  * Es Aziraphale pasando una mano por sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas con algún tipo de sonrisa triste. _Sí. Lo fue._
  * Es Crowley atrapando su mano, acercándola a sus labios con suficiente lentitud para que Aziraphale la aleje, si quiere. _(No quiere.)_ Crowley besa sus nudillos antes de deslizar su lengua a través de su palma, recogiendo los rastros de lágrimas. Aziraphale tiembla con cada átomo de su ser.
  * Es Crowley bajando su mano y diciendo en una voz que sólo tiembla un poco, _Esta vez es mejor, creo yo._
  * _Sí,_ Aziraphale dice, y acerca a Crowley para luego besarlo con una suavidad que cede rápidamente a una intensidad sorprendente. Cuando se separan, ornamentales pulmones agitados, ornamentales corazones corriendo, Aziraphale sonríe y ríe a través de sus nervios. _Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces._
  * _Sí._ Es Crowley arrastrándolo a otro beso, murmurando contra sus labios, _Realmente lo ha hecho._




End file.
